Discovered and Hidden Emotions
by kurenohikari
Summary: We already know how did Gajeel and Levy ended up together but what we don't know is what happened during the mission Natsu and Lucy took before they came back to Fairy Tail as a couple... IMPORTANT: RELATED TO A JEALOUS GAJEEL!


**P.O.V General**

"I can't believe that Metal Head won me on getting a mate first!" but that thought didn't last long due to the motion sickness he was suffering thanks to the day long train raid he and Lucy were taking to Shirutsume. He figured out that Lucy was his chosen mate right after the Grand Magic Games finished, cause he couldn't know why was he so angry when he discovered that Raven Tail cheated on their match against Lucy or when Minerva tortured her. Yes, she was his nakama and he needed to protect her but what he felt was way deeper as if he was ready to kill both of her opponents for laying a hand over her. He never felt something like that like he was completely only by seeing her smile to him, or the jealousy killed him from inside each time a boy stared at her for more than a second and specially when that lion spirit of hers flirted with her. Natsu was so plunged with his thoughts that he didn't notice that the train stopped.

- Natsu come on wake up, this is our stop- the sweet voice of his going to be mate waked him up, he gave her a toothy grin. Oh! That grin that made Lucy's heart beat as fast as a train... the train of their love "No! Lucy don't imagine things that won't ever happen, he is in love with Lisana, he even promised to marry her" she scolded herself. They got down the train and Natsu guided her towards the place where she thought that the employer lived- Ne Nastsu why didn't come Happy with us?

-He went on a mission with Wendy and Charles- he said. For her it sounded cold as if he was angry with her but the true reason was that he was nervous about how will he ask her to be his mate.

"Did i do something to make him get angry?" she got depressed but rapidly dismissed it "It might be something about dragons, if i not remember bad Gajeel was acting like him the other day"- What is the mission about?

He smirked and stopped walking- We finally arrived!- he exclaimed entering the building but he stopped noticing that his partner isn't following him- Hey Luce are you coming?- she snapped out of her trance.

-Yeah, i'm coming- "What king of troubles could a hot springs hotel have?" she was asking herself as they entered. However, it wasn't a normal hot springs hotel it was THE hot springs that she so wanted to visit but never had the enough money to pay for it.

-Good morning mister, miss. Did you book a room?- the receptionist asked politely. When Lucy was about to tell her that they were there because of the request they sent, Natsu cut her off.

-Yes, we have. At Natsu's name- his partner watched him with an opened mouth "What is he talking about?!".

-Yes, here it is. The room and everything has been already paid, here you've got mister Dragneel- she said handing him a key- Your suite room is the number 777, please enjoy your stay at Shirutsume's hot springs hotel.

-Thanks and we will- answered the fire dragon slayer with an evil look on his face, dragging a very confused celestial mage trough the corridors towards their hotel room. When they got inside he received a LUCY KICK straight on his face- Ita! Luce that's cruel!- he whined like a five years old boy.

-What was all of that about Nasu?!- she yelled/demanded/asked. The mention one shivered by the deadly gaze of his partner although, all of that fear was replaced by an assassin wish when a certain celestial spirit came for the rescue of his beloved Princess. He bent down on his knee and kissed her hand.

-Don't worry Master, your prince had came for saving you from this dragon that wants you as his prisoner- he exclaimed dramatically as ever. Lucy sweat dropped knowing that he was just kidding, after all he started a relationship with Aries a few days ago, but Natsu didn't see it like that. He reuly saw Leo/Loki as a threat that was going to take his princess away from him.

-Back off cat!- he growled to the celestial spirit, blosking Lucy away from him with his own body.

-Or what?- he asked cockily.

-Leo stop it! And Natsu what's...

-Or i'll fucking kill you!- the celestial mage was terrified by her friend's statement, she wasn't able to imagine one of his celestial spirits dead and least on hands of the man she loved the most- No one but NO one touches a dragon's mate!- his fists started to burn but Lucy was faster an closed the gate of Leo, the lion.

-Natsu! What's wrong with you?! If you are worried about Leo is useless he is dating Aries! And what is that about mates?- the blonde mage was shivering by the look full of passion and lust that her partner was giving her "No! no Lucy that look shouldn't be yours". Meanwhile, the dragon slayer relaxed as he heard that Leo was already in a relationship and devoted all his attention to watch the beautiful body of his beloved. She was wearing a pair of short boots, a sexy mini-skirt and... nothing else. Her shirt and bra were removed from her when Natsu shoved her away, roughly, from Leo.

He couldn't stand it anymore and threw himself over her and started kissing her desperately and hungrily. After the first shocked Lucy kissed him back deepening it. They continued enjoying each other bodies until he was about to penetrate her but she stopped him-What about Lisana?

He laughed at her statement "So that's what got her so worried", she blushed for being laughed at- Luce dragons mate for life and you are mine, only one and absolutely MINE- he growled the last part penetrating her and biting her neck, marking her as his officially for dragons. When they finished, they began over again and again, they didn't need to get out because they had a hot bath at the balcony and a mini fridge full of food "Nastu really thought for everything" Lucy thought.

When they got back three days after, the only thing that you could hear was the celebration party and when Wendy gave Lucy the good news, the only thing that you could hear was the laughter of the guild mates watching the scene that was happening in front of them:

-How could you got her pregnant so young?! And only after three days of dating her?!- yelled Tatiana, running towards Salamander with two hundred swords.

-S SORRY E Erza- he stuttered- Ahhh!- he shouted when the two hundred swords hit him. The red hair mage went and hugged her little sister.

-I'm so happy for you Lucy- the blonde mage laughed and thought "This is definitely Fairy Tail".


End file.
